clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Helga's story
(Voiced by Cree Summer): Among the circus creatures that mutated by the meteorite goop, in the upper left section of the land was an opera-themed area occupied by the self-proclaimed "Queen of the chords" Helga who took part in the King of the Circus Tournament to prove that her classier skills were superior(Clayfighter 1).She had a bitter rivalry with Blue Suede Goo due to their different views of things like music, saw people like Bonker and Tiny and due to her "sometimes" eating disorder, saw Taffy as a worthy snack. Despite her views of the other fighters, Helga had to unite with the others when N.Boss started attacking the circus and planned to take over Earth and after a brutal battle, the clayfighters were victorious. After sealing the demon away, everyone decided it was best for every one to go their own ways including Helga who after receiving many marriage proposals from many viking like men but in the end, she took up with Tiny. Together, they moved to Claydonia with Blob and they had eight children who all went on to pursue life in the spotlight whether by pounding someone to a literal Blob, or morphing their vocal chords to captivate others. One of them, who was as not only also named Helga, she was also the spitting image of her mother and her profession as an up and coming opera singer and she became well-known for her roles in the productions of "Claymen" and 'Goo'di". Her chance in the spotlight was cut short when the public's tastes began to change to rock and roll with the Blue Suede goo man goop replacing the opera stages leaving Helga out of the spotlight just when her career was going somewhere. Bitter over losing her chance at fame, Helga had to took part in two-bit plays in order to make ends meet until she tried out the life of a hitman and took an almost instant liking to the idea of using her bulk and skills like that. She soon gained the attention of former Grandmaster Dr. Kiln who was rebuilding his legion and was looking for people for his mean minions which intrigued Helga enough to join him in his empire. She was pitted with the likes of Bonker and Ickybod Clay as they were in charge of grunt work and she was the one who shot down the plane containing the good guys but had to sit out the rest of the Claymodo wars(63 1/3/Sculptor's cut) to do some background work. After Kiln was considered died, everyone including Helga had to split up the legion and she went back to her hitman job but she was starting to miss her time in the island with the other baddies who she also saw as her friends(kind of). One day, she received an invitation to the opening to the new theme park with weird instructions for her to follow and with nothing better to do, she went to Clayland were her fellow bad guys were also present and were following the same instructions. Turns out, Houngan was the one who gave them the letters to show that the Doc has been revived to take out President Sculptasaur and any of the Clayfighters they run into which means that Helga can use her bulk and opera girth to squash enemies flat again!(LFODH) Category:Blog posts